lokrebirthfandomcom-20200216-history
Wash the "pot"
Facts * Level 0 Task * Quest giver: Eri * Requirement: None * Respect gain: 10 (success) or 5 (sex alternative) * Max. Respect: 125 Overview Meiri asks K to speak to Eri to see if she has any task for K to do, oblivious to the fact that Eri already hates K. Eri, aware of the deal between the Chieftain and K about not eating if she doesn't work, takes the chance to make things as difficult as possible for K by sending her alone and without any cleaning tool to wash a really big cooking pot to the Waterfall, which is far outside the village. She expects that she won't even be able to carry the pot there and hopes that she'll be punished when she reports her failure to Meiri, conveniently omitting the fact that she asked an almost impossible thing from her. K doesn't have any other option than to drag the pot across all the village and continue to the Waterfall on her own. Galdryn sex event There are two sex events linked to this task. The first one could happen when K reaches the Eastern Outskirts and encounters Galdryn, a warrior on guard duty. He asks K if she needs any help carrying the pot to the waterfront. If she says 'no', there is a minor Respect gain as he admires her perseverance. She dismisses Galdryn and continues to drag the pot to the Waterfall. However, if she accepts his help, he starts to ask for sexual favors in return. Sex progression The first time he helps K, he doesn't ask for anything in return and just takes the pot and easily carries it to the waterfront. From the second time onwards, he starts to ask her for the following favors. Kiss If she accepts, she's shocked to discover how male lizards "kiss". K needs to have 100 Lust points to accept and can gain up to 150 points. Grope Galdryn asks K's permission to touch her. If she accepts, he goes directly to grope her breasts. He does this over her clothes the first time and asks her to uncover them after a little while, to what K refuses. Galdryn points out to her that the next time she'll need to let her touch them while bare, which is what happens in the next iterations of this event. She needs 150 Lust and can earn up to 200 points with this event. Handjob He instructs her to go on her knees and give him a handjob. The first time this happens she tells him to not dare to cum on her face, to what he replies by bullshitting her with some sacred religious custom of "not letting the seed to touch the ground". She buys it and lets him cum all over her. 200 Lust points are required to accept. Up to 250 Lust can be earned with this event. Titjob Galdryn really likes K's boobs, so he asks for a titjob next. During the repetitions of this event, Galdryn gets carried away while cumming and calls her 'Bitch'. When they're done K demands an explanation for the insult, to what he just claims it was just a harmless roleplay game. She can accept it as such, with a minor increase in Submission (up to 75), or she can demand him to not do that again, with no change to Sub. Lust requirement is 250 and up to 300 points can be gained. Washing the pot Regardless of how the pot has been carried to the water, K needs to decide how to actually clean it, which is quite a hard task because of the dry and encrusted filth. The player is given a series of options but only it out and it under the waterfall are valid. "Take it out" just fails the task and lets the player click on it a second time to carry it back to the Storehouse. If she puts it under the waterfall, she fully undresses first, then enters the water and is surprised by how nice and warm it is and speculates about the existence of some thermal springs up the river (which is true, to an extent). She takes the pot under the waterfall and proceeds to enjoy a bath while the falling water cleans the pot for her. Then, if no other events are triggered, she returns to the pot to find it clean, takes it back to the shore and dresses up again. Possible Waterfall events Two events could happen while she's in the water waiting for the pot being cleaned. Eri spies on her The pot has been cleaned in this manner three times already (not counting the current one), and Eri goes to the Waterfall area to find out how she manages to wash it, even when she didn't give her any soap or brush. She promises to get back at her somehow. Kantir assaults K The day after Eri spies on K at the Waterfall, an intermission scene is played after Eri sends K to pick up the pot. Eri knows very well what Kantir will do if he gets sight of K inside the water, naked and vulnerable... So, she convinces him to go to the waterfall with the pretext that she saw a lone female Krantor near the area. Female Krantor pelts are no different from alpha male ones and could be used to claim to have killed such a fearful beast, which is one of the trials a Bloodbound candidate need to pass. Therefore, the next time K enters the water to wash the pot (it could be that very same day or another one), Kantir discovers K in the water while she's bathing and tries to force himself upon her. Then, Sek appears and confronts Kantir to leave her alone and, after some threats are exchanged, Kantir leaves. That night, K will (automatically) tell Nesi what happened and she will suggest K to go talk to him and thank him for what he did. Eri debrief After taking back the pot to the Storehouse, Eri will be already near, waiting for K to speak to her. If she washed the pot, she'll grudgingly accept her success and tell she'll inform Meiri of it, marking the quest for turning in to Meiri. If she didn't wash the pot, she could either... * Ask Eri for another try at cleaning it, to what Eri refuses telling there's no more time and the quest is a failure. * Ask Eri if she couldn't do any other thing instead. Then Eri proposes K to "put her tongue to better use". She could accept with 300 Submission or just refuse. If she accepts, the following sex actions will take place. Eri sex event Eri events work similarly to Galdryn ones: they're automatically played in sequence without the player being able to select between them. The next event in the chain will play out when K's Submission is high enough. Moreover, the player won't have any other chance to refuse Eri's actions. This is a purely submissive event and K's role will be passive. Standing lick The first event consists of Eri forcing K's mouth and tongue on her privates. She remains standing with a leg over K's shoulder and supported on K's ass. The first dialogue variation requires 300 Submission and can earn points up to 325. The second variation requires 325 and can gain points up to 350. Facesit In the second event, Eri decides to further humiliate K by sitting on her face, forcing her to lick her womanhood. Minimum Lust should be 350, and further points could be gained up to 399.Category:Quests